Hozuki
The Hozuki clan are best known for the ability to change the state of their body into that of liquid. One of their major distinctions would be their flowing white hair and constant depends on water. Overview Those that are of Hozuki descent have the ability to change their physical form into that of water. They are known for their formidable endurance in the form of sustained combat. Should the need arise where the user needs a quick boost, a swig of water will most likely prove to be pivotal in combat. One can always find a member of the Hozuki with some form of water bottle at their disposal. Most Hozuki will find utilizing weapons and deepening their understanding with the water element a vital part to their fighting style. History The ancestry of the Hozuki suffered periods of lost records and historical moments due to their unnatural way of uprooting their settlement and moving as they please. Their origin varies from historian to historian, but the general consensus is that they were founded deep within bog country. The clan mostly kept to themselves and were usually hired as mercenaries and assassins. Many believe what set them apart from other clans was their ability to cope with many situations that plagued their existence. Whether it was diseased that put the family in jeopardy or famine that razed their crops, the easiest solution for the clan leaders was to move to different locations in order to survive. The Hozuki clan soon found themselves as wanderers, never truly settling down in one place due in part to their fear of being assaulted by another clan. Eventually members grew tired of the lifestyle and sought council with the leaders. Word through the lands had spread that cooperation between clans and people of the land were being formed to build a large settlement. Soon there after the village known as Amegakure was formed. Perks Hozuki Specialist: ''' * This character is a trained member of the Hozuki Clan. They have discovered their potential with water techniques and excel at their clan's hidden techniques. * Note: This character has gained access to the Hozuki Clan tree. '''Hozuki: Rehydration: ''' * In an attempt to overcome the startling weakness of dehydration their clan possesses, Member’s of the Hozuki Clan carry around notably high amounts of water bottles on their person. Constantly sipping, they can convert the water they drink into their needed chakra supplies. * Note: Once per fight, a Hozuki can drink water and gain chakra back equal to their control - 2 steps. (Caps at B+). The user cannot be attacking while using rehydration. '''Hozuki: Absorption: ''' * This character has awakened to the latent powers of Absorption. Capable of merging with bodies of water, once submerged in water for some time, they can regenerate injuries they have sustained. One could even regenerate whole limbs they’ve lost. * Note: User cannot have an offensive action during this turn (Includes no jutsu other than Suika). The body of water must be at least pond sized. Must be submerged, or half-submerged in water for this to take effect. User restores stamina equal to the amount of chakra used +2 Step. Example - User heals B damage, at the cost of A- chakra. '''Hozuki: Hydration Mastery I: ''' * This Hozuki has attained further control over their Absorption technique. Capable of further liquefying their body, they are a force to be reckoned with. * Note: -1 step to chakra costs when using the Suika technique. If this player is receiving B damage, they can negate it by expending chakra +2 steps which would be A-. '''Hozuki: Hydration Mastery II: ''' * This Hozuki has mastered the gifts of their kekkei genkai. They have perfected their use of the absorption technique. Swordsman and martial artists alike cower in the face of a skilled Hozuki. * Note: -2 steps to chakra costs when using the Suika technique. If this player is receiving B damage, they can negate it by expending chakra +1 step which would be B+. '''Hozuki: Swift Swimming: ''' * This perk grants +2 tile movement to the user when half-submerged in water. If struck with lightning, the user reforms and is stunned. * Note: Must be pond size or larger for this bonus. '''Hozuki: Oil Infusion: ''' * {Ultimate} This character has modified the essence of the Hozuki techniques by replacing their watery form with an oil based substance. As oil has a high dielectric strength, this grants immunity to all electrifying raiton techniques B rank and below. A rank electrifying jutsu can be suika'd but the user will still suffer the appropriate chakra drain. Grains such as sand adhere to the oil based substance, making it near impossible to catch the slippery user with sand based binding techniques. '''Hozuki: 'Second Coming of the Demon: ' * {Ultimate} This character is capable of taking in a large body of water in order to create a kaijuu-class aquatic creature as an extension of themselves. With their new sub-kaijuu scale, they can fight kaijuu class enemies on a more equal playing field. So long as the user is submerged in a large body of water, they are able to transform themselves into a demon fish. * Note: The user must be submerged in a natural body of water of size equal or greater than 10x10 tiles. This unlocks use of Second Coming Of The Demon jutsu.